


Spiraling Out of Control

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Tyler gets busted watching Spiral and someone finds out his reaction to certain scenes featuring one Michael Fucking Vlamis.But neither of them are really complaining by the end of the night.





	Spiraling Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So... I got home from work, hopped in the shower and this popped into my head.   
> This is for my bestie who had no clue that I wrote this tonight. She's the best person I know and I feel like I may take her for granted sometimes. But the best part of our friendship is that I can post something for her and she'll get it when she does. No questions asked. I really hope she likes it and has a better weekend.
> 
> Also... I have not seen Spiral so I'm taking liberty with the gifsets that I've seen and going from there.

Tyler’s been in the industry for years; he’s acted in many different things. Fuck. He essentially did porn on camera for a movie  _ while _ singing, for crying out loud. Point being, he doesn’t easily get flustered. He can roll with the punches as they’re thrown. 

But nothing, not a damn thing, could have prepared him for the damn freight train known as Michael fucking Vlamis barreling into his life at fucking warp speed. 

Granted, the tragic backstory of Michael and Alex’s relationship is bound to bring two actors together in a way like no other. The raw and natural connection that Tyler and Michael have is like nothing that Tyler’s known before. 

Now that they’re on break between seasons and the show’s gained some traction, the short films that Michael’s done before Roswell are making their way online. He should of fucking known that getting drunk with Ian and Keegan last week with a bottle of Tequila and no secrets between the three, would be something he’d come to regret. Seeing the email from Keegan with an attachment and a small message entitled ‘ _ Don’t say I never gave you anything. Enjoy. _ ” Followed by an amount of emojis that no grown man should be using. 

Truthfully, Tyler forgot about it for a little while until he was home alone and he remembered the email and attachment sitting in his inbox. He sets in to watch it. But for the first little bit, he’s more focused on beating the level of Candy Crush that he’s been stuck at for a long while. But then he hears cheering so he looks up and he drops his phone. He’s clearly missed a massive part of the plot because last time he looked at the screen, Michael definitely wasn’t running around in crazy-print barely-there briefs snorting cocaine off a stripper’s ass.  Last he checked, Michael was smoking; making it look way too hot. Smoking should not be that attractive. 

This was filmed right around the time Tyler and Michael met for the first time, but Tyler clearly didn’t catch a ride on the clue bus, because he’s missed a lot. 

But judging from the running and bouncing dick coming toward him on the screen, plot’s really secondary. Tyler keeps a distance from his male co-stars, not really wanting to cross that boundary line, but Vlamis really just does something to Tyler. Before he knows it, Tyler has shoved his pants down and wrapped his hand around his rapidly hardening dick. He tips his head back, jerking himself off, sliding his hand up and down twisting at the head. He loses himself in the feeling, it’s not really that hard to picture Michael there sitting beside him, hand in his lap and dirty words whispered into his ear. 

Tyler’s so focused on his fantasy that he doesn’t hear the door open and the footsteps that stop just before the back of the couch. 

Michael doesn’t really know what to think when he walks in and sees _Spiral_ playing on Tyler’s TV and Tyler’s dick in his hand and his head tossed back, lost in the pleasure. 

Michael’s musings are broken by the moan let out by Tyler and the squirming of Tyler’s body on the couch. 

“Michael…  _ fuck _ …” 

Michael knows he has a choice to make: leave and try to forget that he’s walked in on this or… or he can do what he’s been wanting to do for a _ damn _ while now. He takes the shot. 

He’s quiet as ever as he walks around to the front of the couch and drops quickly to his knees. Tyler’s still lost in his thoughts, so he startles a little bit when he feels hands slide up his knees to his inner thighs and spreads his legs. Tyler doesn’t scream but he does jump and looks down to see Michael between his legs. His glasses are on, floral shirt, and his curls just barely tamed with product. Tyler can’t help it and he reaches down to grab those curls. Michael follows the motion and goes willingly as Tyler guides him to his cock where Michael automatically opens his mouth and he licks and sucks the head into his mouth. 

“Michael… fuck your mouth.”

One of Michael’s hands reaches up to Tyler’s hand in his hair, making Tyler tightens his hold. He pulls off, pushing his head into Tyler’s hand. 

“You can...fuck my mouth.” 

Tyler stretches his body up on the couch and guides Michael back to his dick and Michael slides right down to the base. He guides Michael  back up and down, fucking his mouth at a gentle pace. 

“Christ Michael… you gotta stop. I’m gonna come.”

Michael pulls off with slurp.

“That’s the point, darling.”

“Don’t wanna come yet… wanna come inside you.” 

Michael moans and he slams his hand down to his dick to hold off on coming in his pants at Tyler’s words. 

He wastes no time in standing up and shedding his clothes, while Tyler strips the rest off of himself. Once he gets comfortable, he looks up and he sees that Michael’s standing over him just breathing. Before Tyler can say anything, Michael swings a leg over Tyler’s lap and he leans down, bringing their lips together. Twin moans leak from both of their mouths and hands continue to roam over each other. 

Michael rolls his dick into Tyler’s, their cocks grinding against each other. Constant slow dirty rolls while Michael pulls away from Tyler’s lips and moves onto his neck. He kisses and bites down Tyler’s neck until he moves back up to Tyler’s ear and says,

“Want me to ride you darling?”

Tyler’s answer comes in the form of grabbing Michael’s ass and thrusting up. His hand draws a line down Michael’s crack and runs a finger around his rim. 

Michael reaches his hand back to grab Tyler’s and he pins Tyler’s hands to the seat of the couch. 

“You don’t get to touch.” 

Michael trusts that Tyler’s going to do what he’s told, so he sucks his own fingers into his mouth and gets them slick. He’s played with himself already today, so he quickly opens himself up, one, two then three fingers before he pulls them out to hold Tyler’s dick steady while he lowers himself down onto Tyler’s dick. While Michael was opening himself up, Tyler stealthy grabbed the lube from between the couch cushions, opened it up and spread it around Michael’s hole. Then took the excess and spread it on his own dick; careful not to touch himself too much because he’s already close to losing it with the show that Michael is putting on top of him. 

They both groan as Michael steadily sinks down, Michael brings himself down to kiss Tyler and brace himself against Tyler’s shoulders. He begins rolling his hips into Tyler’s before he alternates with lifting up and down. Every time that Tyler tries to grab onto to Michael’s hips to control the pace, Michael pins his hands down time and time again. 

Michael’s in control. He decides how deep Tyler goes and how fast he rides. Michael’s focused only on the feeling of Tyler inside of him; it’s like every nerve ending in Michael’s body is in his ass. And Tyler’s lighting up every single one. 

“You only get to touch when I say you can.” 

Tyler bites his lower lip and he nods his head. 

“Yes.” 

“Fuck baby.  You feel so good.  Your dick feels amazing.” Michael leans down for a biting kiss. “All you would’ve had to say was that you wanted to fuck me didn’t you darling?” 

Tyler’s silent in his concentration on not coming so soon.  But Michael doesn’t like the lack of a verbal answer. So he stops his movement and just squeezes his muscles. 

“Answer me Tyler. Why now?” 

Tyler breaks the hold that Michael has on his hands and he grabs at his waist with one hand and grabs his curls with the other and yanks Michael down. 

“Because Michael, “ Tyler thrusts his dick up into Michael. Hard. “I’m tired of you being a cock tease.”

Tyler thrusts a few times before he stops. Michael lets out a whimper. 

Then in a move that surprises both of them, Tyler rearranges them so Michael’s lengthwise on the couch and Tyler’s still inside of him. With a quick adjustment of Michael’s legs around his waist, Tyler resumes fucking. Somehow Tyler manages to hit Michael’s prostate directly, Michael screaming at the pleasure that’s coursing through his body. 

“You drive me fucking insane Michael. Fucking talking about what kissing me’s like. Fucking running around there without buttons done up. Fucking... insane Michael.” 

All the while Tyler’s pistoning his hips into Michael, his hand tangled in his curls hold his head steady, so Tyler can fuck his tongue into Michael’s mouth whenever he wishes. 

Michael can’t do anything but hold on for the ride. He tightens his legs around Tyler’s rolling hips, lifting his lower body into Tyler’s motions. 

“Fuck….Tyler...touch me please...I’m begging you.” 

“Gonna be a good boy for me Michael? Wanna come?’

“Yes...please… Let me come.” 

Tyler wraps a hand around Michael’s leaking dick, alternating between jerking him off and fucking into him. Michael’s hand slid down Tyler’s sweat soaked back to finger at Tyler’s hole, dipping the tip in. 

Tyler freezes. 

“Fuck…. Michael. Come. Now.”

Michael can’t not obey and he comes. Comes over his stomach and Tyler’s hand. Tyler slows his thrusts until he pulls out and sits back. 

Once Michael comes down, he focuses back into Tyler jerking himself off. 

“Stop… Lay back.” 

Tyler raises an eyebrow but he does as Michael asks. The slightly dominant part of his brain, sated a little bit now. 

Once Tyler settles, Michael moves his body completely on top of Tyler and kisses Tyler. Tyler’s hard cock rubbing up against Michael’s spent one. Tyler moans and Michael pulls away. 

“Hang on a second.”

Tyler doesn’t get a chance to reply; Michael moves down, leaving a trail of kisses along Tyler’s body, until he reaches his dick. He sucks the head into his mouth, and going down all the way a couple of times. Holding Tyler’s dick all the way in his throat and he swallows around it. He can feel Tyler shaking and knows that Tyler’s close. 

So, Michael moves down, sucking Tyler’s balls into his mouth, one at a time, before moving on to Tyler’s hole. Fuck it’s gorgeous, so Michael can’t really be blamed when he delves right in with no hesitation. Licking and sucking the rim; stiffening his tongue to plunge into his hole. Michael  slides a finger into Tyler’s hole searching for his prostate. Once he hits it, he slides his hand back onto Tyler’s dick. 

“Come on darlin’. Made me feel so good… so as you come, we’ll go to your bed, sleep for a little bit, then I’ll wake you up with your dick in my mouth. When you’re ready to go, I’ll open you up again and I’ll slide my dick in your tight hole, and fuck you. I’ll fuck you darling… so fucking good. Until you come without a hand around you. And I’ll keep fucking you until you can’t stand it so more. I’ll ruin you darlin’ You like that?”

All the while Michael’s fucking three fingers into Tyler, and quickening his pace on Tyler’s dick. Until he stops.

“Answer me Tyler.” 

“YES...I want that...want you…just let me come.”

Michael’s lips pull the head of Tyler’s dick into his mouth, sucking it in and tonguing the slit in his dick. He feels Tyler’s hands back in his hair, pulling at the curls and he goes with Tyler’s hands pushing him further down on his dick. 

“Michael...I’m going to come.” 

Michael’s fingers thrust faster and his mouth and hand tighten, so Tyler fucks his hips up until he comes. Through the fog, he can feel Michael swallow around him before he pulls off and slides back on top of Tyler. Michael coaxes Tyler back to the living with kisses on his lips and his neck.

“Fuck…”

“Yeah.”

Tyler turns his head and softly kisses Michael. Michael eases back gently and smiles down at Tyler. Tyler reaches up to brush some wild curls out of Michael’s face and says,

“So… that happened.”

“Yeah it did.”

Tyler glances up. 

“So what now…”

Michael kisses Tyler again, just a hint of tongue brushing against tongue. He sits up and pulls Tyler to stand.

“Now...it’s nap time. And then I wake you up with my fingers in your ass and my mouth on your cock.”

Tyler pulls Michael even faster down the hall, Michael’s laugh echoing down the hallway. Michael’s laughs drown out  _ Spiral _ on the TV. But had either one of them looked back, they would have seen the damn underwear again.. Good thing Michael’s got more pairs… tighter pairs.He wonders what Tyler is going to do when Michael wears a pair tomorrow night. 

After all, he’s gotta get home to get clothes at sometime tomorrow; he has a feeling he’s not leaving for a while. Having Tyler inside him once isn’t going to be enough and being inside of Tyler isn’t ever going to be enough. 


End file.
